Water's Light
by Ice Cream Kari
Summary: Hikari Waterjewel has lost track of who she was long ago. Under everything she is and was, is that girl from long ago still hiding in there deep inside? THIS IS A CROSS-OVER BACKSTORY! Side Story for Anniversary Encore. OCxOC, Kisuna, OCxOC, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Kari here, and today I'm back with a little side story for a fanfiction Angel's Two Wolves and I are working on called Anniversary Encore. This story covers most of my OC Hikari's backstory. Even though this is more directed at Anniversary Encore, this story does apply to my other stories of my OC Hikari.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAO OR ANY OTHER ANIMES/SHOWS/etc. MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! I only own my OC Hikari and any other OC's or family members mentioned related to her. Asuka Kato belongs to Angel's Two Wolves, Aiko "Ai" Hitsugaya and Kaito Shizuka belongs to animeorange94, and Lfyre belongs to Lfyre. Angel and I both own Katashi Kurosawa and Kenshin Haruki.**

I'm like the water; I always keep on moving. Some days, I'm like the gentle tides that roll off the seashore, but in an instant I'm the destructive wave that causes hurricanes and tsunamis - unpredictable, mysterious, but destructive.

I've always been different from everyone else ever since I was little. People found it hard to communicate to me, to break through the shell I'd unknowingly created to distance myself from them. "You were born different from the rest, Hikari." Those were the exact words Dad said to me when I was five. Those were the words that shattered my world.

I've grown to embrace the truth; I've learned to use it to my advantage. Nobody knows who I really am though, who really lies under the bundle of lives I've been living. I might have lost track of who that girl was long ago as well. I've made friends, fought my own battles, and traveled to places no one has been to before.

But, what I really yearn for is to be that free bird flying in the brilliant blue sky, or the elegant dolphin dancing through the cool ocean waters. I can't be though; I've learned that too many times already. One wish, just one wish; that one wish that will never be granted – to be free. I'm Hikari Waterjewel, and now, let me tell you my story, the story of how I came to be me.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Kari here! I've updated earlier than I anticipated I would, so I guess that's a good thing. Anyways, this chapter is pretty long compared to chapter one; I did a lot of explaining and is technically a cross over with Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Also, a big thank you to HalgrEN-212 for being the first to favorite the story, and my two reviewers Angel's Two Wolves and animeorange94 for reviewing. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus either. I pretty much don't own anything except for my character Hikari, the backstory and the Dad and Grandmother. See chapter 1 for detailed list of disclaimers**

I might as well start from the beginning with my family. The last person in my family that was actually "normal" would probably be my grandmother on my Dad's side. She died about 80 years ago, but at least she lived a life much like any other adult at the time.

You're probably confused, and I don't blame you, my family tree is pretty confusing, but I guess a good place to start would be with my Dad. My Dad runs a huge, and very successful, company in New York City. So yes, my family's rich, and my father is often away in Manhattan running his company. I don't resent him for that though. He's worked hard to get to where he is right now. After all, he's like me, he was born different too.

I guess you can say my Dad can understand how I feel sometimes since he's like me. We're both demi-gods - half human, half Greek-god. Yeah, those old barnacle encrusted gods back from in the days of the Greek and Roman Empire are still alive. They are immortal after all, so I guess that shouldn't be too surprising. My dad is the son of Poseidon, and was born in the 1940's. When he was 18, he entered a strange casino, and left 60 years later. He claims it felt like he was only there for a week; I'm not going to question his sanity on that.

Eventually, Dad was able to get a decent college degree and graduate. He decided to play his cards after that and start up a company. A few years later he met a beautiful woman, and he instantly fell head over heels in love. Then, I came along. Guess who that woman was? Yup, it's none other than Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. In other words, she's my mom.

You might be wondering how my Dad never recognized my mother as one of the Greek gods. It's because at the time he didn't even know they existed. Although Dad's a demigod, there really weren't any traits about him that might lead you to think that. Dad took after my grandmother, he's got blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he's not any more talented with a sword than any other person on the street, and he doesn't seem to "smell" like other demigods do. There wasn't a single monster that ever tried to attack him. So pretty much, minus the time blip, Dad's more normal than I am.

Me? Not so much. I got the full package. Rumor has it that that little extra godly blood just reactivated all the Poseidon genes inside me. Can't really say if it's true or not, but water does come naturally to me; I can easily bend or twist it to my will or summon it on a whim, not that I do this in public or anything. I'm pretty talented, and deadly, with a sword or any other weapon for the matter, and apparently, I attract monsters left and right, not because of my "demigod scent", but because of some powerful aura I possess. If you're confused, I am too, never actually saw my aura before so I'm just going to have to trust them on that one.

Looks wise, I take after my mother and grandfather. Yep, I took after the two godly immortal figures in the family. I have long black hair and sea green eyes and I have a magic closet. Okay, the magic closet wasn't my idea; I can thank Mom for that. It's endlessly stuffed with stuff I'll never wear and everything you grab in there, no matter how wacky, is going to match. Wonderful.

And with that, I guess you can say my life is already pretty different from everyone else. Those words that Dad told me all those years ago, they were true, and they held their own weight. "You were born different from the rest, Hikari." Those words would lead me to make a wish later on - one wish that will never truly be granted. Let me tell you what wish I made…

**I hope you guys liked it! If you read some of my side comments from Anniversary Encore or the Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction I have up, I think you guys can probably have a pretty good guess on what Hikari's wish was. Anyways, thanks everyone for reading and for all of your support! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kari here! Chapter 3's finally up! I hope you guys like it! I kept on re-writing this chapter since it didn't seem to sound right. Oh well, I'm too lazy to write it again for the 60****th**** time. As always, thank you to all of my viewers, reviewers, and favoriters! You guys seriously are the best! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, xxHolicxx or any other anime/manga/book/etc. that might be associated with this chapter. (I've lost count of all the things I've crossed over Q^Q) I only own my OC Hikari and her family members. For a full list of disclaimers, please see chapter 1.**

I was a naïve kid back then, and so I made a wish. Whether it was to run away from who I was, or to accept who I really was, I don't really know anymore. I was different back then. I still held out hope that someday, maybe, I could just live a normal life as some rich kid. It didn't take me long to learn that I never would. I couldn't change who I was, but every day, I would still look out across the clear blue sky, and long to be the bird flying without a single worry in the world. I wanted to be like the ocean waves, free to do anything, and everything, I pleased.

That was my wish – to be free. I knew it wouldn't be truly granted but the Dimensional Witch, but Yūko did her best. I can't say I'm entirely pleased with it, but it's better than nothing. I was granted the power to travel through the different dimensions of the universe. Every new world was like a clean slate, I could start over as much as I wanted, but certain things would still be the same no matter what I did. I couldn't stay permanently in any dimension, because I had to keep a watchful eye on any travelers. I had to make sure that there wasn't anyone illegally traveling dimensions, or trespassing through certain worlds or areas. But every wish comes with a price, and for me, it meant that every dimension's burden was added on to my own. I helped them through their troubles, their loss, and through their seemingly endless squabbles. I had to help them fight their battles.

Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping people, but when the safety of your friend over in the other dimension is at stake, you can't really concentrate on a geometry lesson in another dimension. Seriously, could you? The more I traveled, the more I realized that I didn't mind being me. There were people out there that had suffered worse. But deep down in my heart, the girl from long ago still wishes that she could be free. The only problem? With every world I traveled to, I was walking farther and farther away from that wish. Every new world was a new burden added onto my own; all I had accomplished was carrying an even heavier load than when I started.

I don't care anymore. I'll keep traveling, for the sake of the world and my friends. I've seen and heard too much, I'll keep going. I'll always keep going, and the farther I go, the farther I'll leave my old self behind.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you're wondering how this even pertains to SAO, you'll see soon. Anyways, please review! Thank you everyone for your continued support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with another update! I would also like to thank everyone for their continued support! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything in here other than my OC Hikari, her dad, and her backstory/the plot. For more detailed disclaimers, feel free to refer to chapter 1.**

I learned many things at a young age, some things that others might never have to learn in their life. For me, it was a matter of survival.

Dad understood who I was long before I could even crawl around on the floor. My name was probably also a dead ringer - Hikari, meaning "light" in Japanese. Yeah, even my name had something to prove. Aphrodite didn't hesitate in naming me; she knew in part who I was going to be. I was the one who brought light into the times of despair, the light that shone in the darkest of times. I was a symbol of hope. Great, I always wanted to be a walking billboard.

I traveled dimensions the first time when I was 8. I had made my wish 2 years before that, but a part of me knew I wasn't up to the task yet. So, I waited, and waited.

Then, I traveled. My traveling device was my watch. I actually initially received it as a birthday gift from Dad. Then, Yuko infused it with the power I needed to travel. The watch was no ordinary object anymore; it was a magic device with a seemingly endless amount of potential. I wear it everywhere I go, since it easily changes shape to suit the appearance needs of the moment. It also acts as a storage and communication device, so I can easily talk to someone across dimensions. Usually though, I just resort to using my cellphone, which I had upgraded for inter-dimensional calling and texting.

Something I found interesting throughout my travels was that nobody ever seems to question my identity. Since apparently, I keep toting around my Dad and his company wherever I travel, but he never seems to notice a thing unless I tell him. I also have a sneaking suspicion I'm also toting around the Olympian gods and Mount Olympus. Although, I don't have any proof for that one yet.

I guess you can say my life is complicated, and I will agree with you on that.

Every world and dimension I've traveled through has given me unique experiences. Each world seemed to face its own crisis, and I was to step in and help change it. I've seen things that most people should hope never to see in their lifetime. Sadly, I've practically seen it all.

I've grown attached to certain dimensions, sometimes staying there for extended periods of time while visiting. Others, I never go see again, and sometimes, it's best that way. Some people just need to learn how to carry their own load more than others. And others just need that shoulder to lean on sometimes...like me. But I know I'll never have that shoulder to lean on again. I need to carry my own burden; I want to protect the ones I love and cherish. And sometimes, that just means you have to carry a heavier load.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll be getting into more of the actual stuff happening/happened in Hikari's life next chapter. Thanks everyone for your continued support! Please review!**


End file.
